The island
by the lonly shepherd
Summary: What if Oliver Queen was not the only person on that deserted island?


**The island**

Summary: What if Oliver Queen was not the only person on that deserted island?

Warning: sexual content

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>I sat in the shade of a palm tree deep in thought there was nothing else I could do. I was supposed to be the head of Queen Industries making big business deals, drinking Champagne and spending a fortune on ridiculous things like sport cars but instead of doing that I was here. I don't even know where exactly I was. I don't remember what exactly happened.<p>

It was the last party before I had to take over my fathers business and I wanted to enjoy it on my yacht. It was a party I would never forget, or at least I would never forget the consequences of it. I was too drunk to remember what caused the accident but I do remember that the ship sunk. All I knew for sure was that I nearly drowned and suddenly I was here. Stranded on a deserted island. I had no idea how much time already passed but I was alive.

The first night on the island I discovered how rough storms could get. So I built a shelter. It took a few tries until it was stable enough to withstand the wind. Doing all that had kept me occupied. I knew the island like the back of my hand. Lately there was nothing useful to do.

Learning fast how to make a bow and arrows and how to use them stilled my hunger. Making a fire wasn't as easy as Hollywood made people think but I had enough time to master that too. Most of the time I practised my aim and perfected my skills. I soon had everything I needed to survive.

At first I had hope that someone would find me but my optimism lessened as days turned to a week and weeks became a month without a plane or ship in sight. I started to accept my fate. I remembered the stories of people on deserted islands that were found years later there were hundreds of movies and books based on Robinson Crusoe. I thought those were ridiculous. I couldn't imagine something like that happening in a time where every part of the world was discovered. How foolish I had been back then. Not only my life style had changed but also my character and my way of thinking.

"If you could take one thing with you on a deserted island, what would it be?" I was asked once when I attended Excelsior. "Enough booze to party" I had easily answered.

Now my answer would be different. I would take someone with me to keep me sane. It was difficult to tell when it started but I talked to myself constantly.

The heat, the storms, the lack of food and clothes all that was hard though the hardest challenge I faced was being alone.

I sighed I was thinking too much again. Getting up I decided to take a walk at least I wouldn't sit around doing nothing.

It was late afternoon when I heard something. It was the sound of a motor. Was I imagining things now? What if I wasn't? I ran hoping I wasn't becoming insane. Just as I left the cover of trees I stopped dead in my tracks. It was indeed a jet. My eyes widened when I saw someone falling into the water. The plane rose higher and disappeared behind some clouds.

Without thinking I ran and jumped in the water. I swam as fast as I could to the place the person landed but I couldn't see anybody. I dove and searched. I tried to hurry; chances that a person would survive such a fall were slim.

My eyes burnt due to the salt water but I ignored it and dove deeper. In the distance I saw long blond hair. I was nearly out of air but I still I kept going until I could reach for the person. I grabbed her but she shrugged out of my hand. I tried again, this time making sure that my grip was more firm. This time I got a hold of her and pulled us to the surface. Greedily I filled my lungs with air.

Noticing the blond had difficulties breathing I turned her to face me. I ripped of the tape gagging her and pulled her closer seeing she was tied up. I lifted her bound hands above my head so that she was hugging me.

It wasn't easy to swim the both of us to the island but I managed. Exhausted I reached the shore and lay on my back catching my breath. When the girl was able to breath at a normal rate again she lifted her head off of my chest.

Slowly I sat up and helped her to detangle herself from me. I hadn't noticed before but now I saw numerous bruises covering her body whereas her torn clothes barely covered her.

"Are you ok?" I asked. As soon as the words were said I realised how stupid this question was. Of course she was not ok.

"I don't think it's a stupid question. I'm sore and hurt all over but I'm alive thanks to you." She said.

"I don't have a knife with me. I'll be right back to cut the ropes." I told her and hurried to the woods. I returned a few minutes later with a sharp stone.

It took me some time but when the binds finally gave away I was able to see the full effect of her torture. The rope had cut into her skin and left slightly bleeding wounds on her wrists and ankles.

"Can you get up?" I asked looking into her intensive green eyes.

"I think so." Her voice was scratchy which I hadn't noticed earlier. I helped her up and steadied her before her wobbly legs could give out. Slowly I guided her to a little lake not far away.

"I'm Oliver." I introduced myself while washing her injuries.

"I know." She said. Looking up she gave me a small smile. "I'm Chloe."

"Nice to meet you Chloe. I wish it was under different circumstances." I said returning her smile.

"So, I guess this island is vacant?"

"What gave you the impression?" I asked curiously.

"The first clue would be that Lionel wouldn't have tossed me out of the plane if there was the chance of being seen. Secondly playboy billionaire Oliver Queen in torn and tattered clothes is talking to me. Since you disappeared a year ago that's a dead give away." She explained.

"A year? Wow. I can't believe I've been here for that long." I said surprised. No one found me. After a year no one would bother looking. Maybe they would search for Chloe, I thought. Suddenly the rest of her explanation sunk in.

"Wait. You said Lionel wanted to kill you. Are you talking about Lionel Luthor?" I couldn't think of any other person having enough money and resources to pull such a stunt. Chloe just smiled innocently.

Looking at her I saw how young she looked. I had always been good at judging people but I hoped that I was wrong now.

"How old are you?" I wanted to know.

"I don't know why it's of importance but I'm seventeen." She answered.

"Seventeen?" I was stunned but had suspected that she wasn't legal yet.

"What could you do that Luthor dumps you in the sea?"

"The bomb didn't work." She said shrugging.

"She must be kidding. The bomb didn't work? Really? What the hell? How can that little slip of a girl be a threat to Luthor? Why kill her?" I murmured.

"I'm the person who can get him into jail for a very long time. Do you always talk to yourself?"

Startled I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

"I'm pretty forward. Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I'm just curious."

"It's ok. I just didn't realise I said it out loud I guess it kept me from going crazy. So you are a witness? What did Luthor do? And why aren't you protected by the FBI?" I needed to satisfy my own curiosity.

"You have a lot of questions. Where shall I start?"

"I haven't had a conversation in a year just don't stop talking and I'm happy. You don't have to answer the questions if you don't want to."

"Well we are in the middle of nowhere I think I can handle some questions. The FBI was protecting me at least that was what they were trying to do. The safe house exploded but I got out before the bomb detonated. I wasn't injured too badly because Lex helped me but I don't want to talk about him." She explained.

"What do you have on Lionel?" I asked. If she didn't want to talk about the explosion I wouldn't force her.

"The blackmail aside? I can testify to two murders and I dug up pretty damaging material, that indicates his involvement in killing four more people." She said biting her bottom lip. It was just a nervous habit but she looked so damn sexy doing that.

"Trust me it's not easy to tell you this but Oliver the four people were Mr and Mrs Swan and your parents." She told me.

"You're lying it was a plane crash. It was an accident." I couldn't believe my ears. "Does it turn you on to open old wounds?"

"I know it's not easy but . . ." she tried to calm me down but I interrupted her.

"Oh, So you know? You know nothing. I lost my parents when I was a little kid and no one cared. People just looked at the money. I was shipped off to a boarding school as soon as they could. I was alone and had to grow up fast and now you want to tell me Lionel Luthor did that to me?"

"You're angry and I understand." I wanted to interrupt her again but she pressed her finger against my lips. "No. Now you listen. I stick my nose where I shouldn't. I'm curious and I like a good mystery. Your parents, the Swans and Luthor had a lot of meetings that didn't involve business. I found it suspicious that Luthor is the only one alive. So I investigated and found some interesting things. They shared a secret. All I know about it is that it has something to do with some one they call the traveller. Now my question to you is do people from Luthorcorp usually do the maintenance on your jet? Because they did before your parents took off. I am aware that I have nothing concrete and I know that you don't know me. You don't have to believe a word I say but that bastard killed a lot of people including my dad and the FBI agents that protected me. You, Mr. Queen have no right to tell me what I understand and what I don't!"

I felt horrible. She was right I didn't know her and I let my anger and sorrow out on her. Chloe's eyes were glassy as she struggled to keep her grief in check. I wanted to take my words back but I couldn't. No matter what I said it wouldn't make her feel better. So I did the only thing I would have wanted when I lost my parents. I pulled her body against mine hugging her tightly. Slowly she started to let her tears fall.

Chloe was the bravest girl I had ever met. She faced Luthor instead of giving into his blackmail. I swore to myself that I would do everything to bring justice to the world as soon as I returned to civilisation.

Even though I knew how selfish it sounded I was glad that there was a girl stranded on this island. It meant I wasn't alone anymore. I also had to admit that just hugging her was the most erotic experience I ever had. Damn it! How could I think that?

She was crying. She was lost. Luthor tried to kill her. Chloe wasn't even legal. I knew how wrong it was but all I could think about were her breasts pressed against my body, her tender arms hugging me and the delicious smell of her hair. It was already dark and Chloe started shivering.

"Come on let's go. It's getting cold." I whispered and slowly got up. I brought her to my shelter which was comfortable for one person but now it would be cramped with Chloe in it as well.

"It's not the Plaza but it serves its purpose." I told my new room mate.

"You don't have spare clothes, do you?" She asked timidly.

Suddenly I realised the problem. Our clothes were still wet if we didn't want to get sick we had to take them off. Chloe probably had never shared a bed with a guy before.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't have a reason to trust me after what I said . . .I am really sorry. I didn't mean it but I can't take it back and I wish I could give you a ride home. Fact is that I was a big jerk and you are stuck with me. Now what I can do is to promise you not to peek and sleep outside tonight. We can work out the shelter problem tomorrow." I suggested hoping to make her feel more comfortable.

"I'm not mad. Those things were said out of anger and hurt. Besides I'm used to it." She said smiling. "Now are you sure you don't mind sleeping outside?"

"Not at all." I reassured her. She was used to jerks? That was something I had to change. I would earn her trust. I needed her friendship.

I regretted giving up the shelter some time later. The wind had picked up and it started to rain. I mentally cursed and shifted uncomfortably.

"You want to share?" Chloe offered quietly.

"I thought you were sleeping." I said surprised.

"I don't know if you noticed but there is a naked guy lying outside." She said sarcastically.

"I can't blame you for wanting to take a look. I'm irresistible after all." I replied.

"I wonder if it is possible for your ego to get any bigger."

"Seriously I can stay out here if sharing makes you uncomfortable." I said with chattering teeth.

"I don't want you to get sick. You're freezing out there. Besides we will stay here for a while so I have to get used to having you around. You should take the offer before I recant my decision." Chloe explained.

Not thinking further about that matter I slid in next to her. As predicted it was cramped. Impossible to keep a distance between us we lay back to back. The feel of her back against mine was enough to drive me crazy. My already hard member throbbed painfully. I wondered how her skin felt, how she would react to my mouth gently trailing kisses down her body. I repressed a moan and forced my thoughts to another direction. Chloe relaxed and her breathing evened out.

I was glad she fell asleep. I considered taking care of my problem but dismissed the thought. The rain hadn't lessened and I didn't want to risk waking Chloe. Soon the exhaustion of the day caught up and I drifted off.

The sound of leafs brushing in the wind and the pitter patter of the rain filled my slowly wakening mind. I registered a light weight against my chest. Beneath my fingertips I felt warm soft skin. Afraid it might be a dream I tightened my hold. I had never felt more at peace as I did now. After a few minutes savouring the comfort I finally opened my eyes.

The first thing I saw was a mop of blond hair. Memories of yesterday flashed through my mind. It hadn't been a product of my imagination. Chloe was real and very much sleeping in my arms. I should probably wake her or at least change position but I couldn't bring myself to do so. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the human contact that I had carved for so long.

Chloe stirred and I felt her leg brushing against my private area. Then she stilled her movements and lifted her head. I opened my eyes. Her morning hair and sleepy eyes made me smile.

"You look incredibly cute in the morning." I told her.

The girl just blinked while slowly processing my words and her surroundings.

"I guess you are not a morning person." I said. In an instant her entire demander changed from disoriented to crushed. Unshed tears in her eyes increased my worries.

"Chloe?" I asked hoping for an explanation but she kept silent. I felt like a moron for enjoying her closeness. Of course it had made her uncomfortable. I was about to apologise when she settled her head against my chest and snuggled closer. Now I was irritated.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" I had to know. Then an idea popped up. "Is it because you're trapped here? I promise I'll find a way to bring your home."

"That's not . . . oh god . . . how am I going to survive?"

"Chloe it's going to be fine. Trust me I'll take care of you." I reassured her.

"But . . . Ollie there's no coffee!"

"That's it?" I asked not understanding the trouble it caused her.

"How can you brush that off? I can't live without the rich aroma of almond mocha with a touch of caramel. The sweet liquid that makes your taste buds go wild and caresses your mouth and fills you with warmth to slowly wake you up." She explained with a dreamy look.

Was she really talking about coffee? At least she wasn't accusing me of molesting her in her sleep.

"Oh my god!" Chloe exclaimed and nearly jumped of off me. I moved as far as I could to give her some space. I hadn't voiced my thought, had I?

"I'm sorry. I must have moved in my sleep. Why didn't you say something? I didn't mean to invade your space." She apologised. I was thankful to have my back facing her. "We are being honest with each other, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. There is no point lying to the only person around." Chloe replied.

"I didn't say anything because I didn't mind." I told her. My comment was followed by silence. Not being too comfortable with the silence I told Chloe I would get something to eat. I put on my wet clothes and left hoping I would find something despite the rain.

The first few days were hard and I did my best to take care of Chloe. I taught her everything I knew and we talked a lot. As weeks passed our friendship grew stronger. My longing for intimacy also grew but I had the feeling that Chloe wasn't ready for more than friendship. Something must have happened in her past that she wasn't ready to share. I didn't mind I would give her all the time she needed.

Chloe had been on the island for about half a year when she told me about her best friend Clark whom she had feelings for. I listened to her stories and wondered if she still loved him.

When she looked into my eyes that night I saw something that I hadn't noticed before. Without thinking of the consequences I kissed her. Surprised she pulled away her eyes wide. I wanted to explain my actions but suddenly Chloe leaned in again kissing me and I saw fireworks behind my closed eyelids.

Hungrily I pulled her closer not wanting to let her go. Hands were everywhere and in the back of my mind a voice told me to stop but the warning was forgotten when Chloe's hands wandered past the waistband of my pants. Maybe we were going too fast. At the same time we were moving too slow. As my hard member hit home I suddenly stopped. Her smile let me know that everything was ok. That it hadn't been a mistake and that she wanted me to be her first. So I showed her how much I loved her.

The next morning I confessed my feelings and discovered that Chloe had fallen for me too. It was the first day we were both glad for the isolation. We had each other and nothing was disturbing our time together.

The end.


End file.
